


How Can You Tell?

by powerfulsmiles



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsmiles/pseuds/powerfulsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho thinks he is subtle. He isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can You Tell?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based off a set of gifs I reblogged earlier this evening. This came out. I am still working on longer things.

"You can't tell right?"

"Yunho-ssi...I'm not really sure how to tell you this but..."

"You mean its obvious? I don't look too often!"

"No you don't, but that doesn't mean it can't be seen."

"Oh. How can you pick up on those small moments?'

"Well they may happen for a short span of time but..."

A new voice is suddenly heard. "They are intense. There are practically hearts streaming out of your eyes sweetheart."

Yunho whirled to face his noona. "But! And where did you get this sarcasm Noona?"

"I've worked with you two for how long? What do you expect sweetie?"

"Less sarcasm."

"So you are saying that my feelings are obvious?"

"Pretty much. People only need to be around you two for a short period of time to see it. It is really cute though."

"...Crap. I was hoping it was subtle."

"Hyung there isn't a thing about you that is subtle."

"Changdola! What are you doing here?"

"Getting ready for a photoshoot? What are you doing here?"

"And you wonder where I get the sarcasm from Yunho-ah. Changmin, we are ready for you now."

"I'll be right there Noona. What are you three talking about?"

The original participant spoke up with a crooked smile. "Yunho is worried that he isn't being subtle enough."

"About what?"

"You."

"Director-hyung! You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"Oh...you mean the loving glances?"

"No the mean, hateful ones."

"Noona, that is not necessary."

"Around you it is."

"ANYWAY, Yunho, I knew about those a long time ago."

"Yeah, that's why he reciprocates them."

"He does?!?"

"Subtly yes. He is head-over-heels for you."

"This conversation is out of hand. You two, beat it. Yunho, stay right there."

"Okay Minnie!"

Changmin watched the two elder people walk away before pushing Yunho softly against the wall and capturing his lips in a deep, sweet kiss. After neither could breathe properly, he pulled away and put their foreheads together. "You silly man. I have known forever. Sublty is not your specialty sweetheart. But I wouldn't have you any other way."

Yunho sighed and rubbed their noses together. "I love you too Changminnie; sarcasm and all. But we really need to do something about this staff. They are getting sassy."

Both men burst out laughing when a chorus of voices rang out with: "But you wouldn't have us any other way!"

It was always fun on this staff, especially when you worked with the light of your life.


End file.
